


Burnt Summer Sun

by Princex_N



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Kobra, Gen, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kobra, Nonbinary Party Poison, Nonverbal Communication, Sensory Overload, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra flicks zir fingers in agitation, biting down on zir dry cracked lips and tries to keep zir pieces from flying apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Summer Sun

Zie's sitting in the back of the Trans-Am, pressed between the Girl and Jet Star. Zie's not quite sure how zie ended up with the middle seat, usually zie sits by the window, but today Jet's head hurt and the Girl wanted to look out the window, and things were okay and so Kobra let them sit where they wanted to and now the Girl has her face pressed against the sand dusted glass and Jet has his head resting against his with his eyes closed. Kobra is pretty sure he's taking a nap, but he could also just be resting his eyes. Or something. 

Party has the radio blaring music and Ghoul has the windows down, the both of them have their heads sticking out, the wind whips through their hair and echoes around in Kobra's ears, tangled up with the sound of Party and Ghoul's singing, and zie resists the urge to press zir hands over zir ears. There's a lot of things zie's trying not to do right now. Zie's trying to ignore the sticky slick feeling of sweat gathering under zir binder, zie's trying to resist the urge to hand-flap, because zie doesn't want to bother Jet, zie's trying not to cover zir ears because zie doesn't want Party to notice because zie doesn't want to ruin their fun, and zie's trying to ignore the weird hurting energy coiling under zir skin and gathering between zir shoulders that means that things are getting too much for zir to bear. 

Zie's trying pretty hard not to think. 

It's not working out very well. 

It's hot and cramped and loud and Kobra can't even remember where they're  _going_ , zie's almost positive that Party had probably said something before all of them got into the car, but Kobra hadn't understood and zie hadn't cared enough at the moment to ask them to repeat themself, and so now zie's frustrated because zie's tired of things and zie doesn't even know if it's all worth putting up with because zie doesn't know where they're going. 

Frustrating Frustrating. 

Zie flicks zir fingers in agitation, biting down on zir dry cracked lips and tries to keep zir pieces from flying apart. 

"Look Kobra!!" The girl says excitedly, reaching over with her tiny hands to shake Kobra's shoulder to get zir to look at whatever she's seen, but when she touches zir, zie makes a dirty ragged noise in the back of zir throat and pushes her hand away maybe a little too roughly. 

Kobra sees Party look at zir through the rearview mirror right before zie wraps zir arms around zir body and curls in on zirself so that zir forehead is pressed against zir knees as they breathe raggedly through zir mouth to try and calm zirself down before it's too late. 

The music gets turned down and after some slapping noises, the windows are rolled up. The Girl shifts and pushes herself against the door to give Kobra more space and breathing gets a little easier. 

"You wanna step out of the car?" Party asks, their voice pitched low and careful.

Kobra doesn't look up, but zie nods. 

The Trans-Am slows to a halt and the engine cuts out and the Girl opens the door and scrambles out and Kobra follows her, but while she stays pressed against the hot metal of Ghoul's passenger side door, Kobra keeps going. Stumbling out in the dust and the dirt and as the wind whips sand against zir sweat damp skin and sticks there and gets ingrained into zir hair, which makes zir wonder if maybe zie should have stayed in the car. But the sounds are more manageable out here and the space is bigger and so Kobra finds a place a few meters away from the Trans-Am and sits down, pulling zir knees up to zir chest and closing zir eyes. 

Zie buries zir face in zir knees and purses zir lips and breathes deep through zir nose, making sharp short grunting noises that smooth out into a drawn out hum as time goes on and zie gets calmer. 

Kobra has no idea how much time has actually passed when zie uncurls zir body and breathes deep one more time before staggering to zir feet and walking back to the Trans-Am. Jet is still sitting inside, but the others are walking around, stretching and when they notice Kobra coming back, the Girl and Ghoul clamber into the backseat and Kobra nods zir thanks as zie sits in the passenger seat. 

"Sorry Kobra." The Girl whispers, leaning forward in her seat to make sure Kobra can hear her. 

Kobra doesn't feel much like talking right now and isn't sure if zie even has the energy for that, so zie gives her an "OK" symbol with his hand, and quirks the corner of zir mouth in a small smile. 

"'s not your fault, girl." Party says softly as zie switches the car back on, "Just something that happens." 

Kobra nods and gestures to Party vaguely with zir hand in an attempt to convey that zie agrees that the Girl shouldn't spend the rest of the day blaming herself for Kobra's overload. They're not anything new and the Girl has seen her fair share of meltdowns, but she's also just a kid and she blames herself a lot for things she shouldn't bother blaming herself for. 

Party turns on some station that plays soft music because they can't stand not listening to  _something_ and they turn to check with Kobra before turning it up, and zie nods and then turns to look out the window and watch the desert pass by, and there's a cluster of mountains clear as day far in the distance, and zie turns to Girl and points, and she climbs on Ghoul's lap and ignores his grunt of pain to look and she nods, "I thought it was pretty." she tells him quietly while Ghoul tries frantically to relocate her knee to somewhere other than his junk. 

Kobra gives her a thumbs up to show that zie agrees with her and she smiles and Kobra smiles back because the moment is over and zie's tired, but the day is still going because it's not ruined yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super familiar with the Killjoy information/language so I tried to keep it vague. IDK
> 
> [My Main Tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com) and also my [My Killjoy Sideblog](http://www.faabulouskilljoys.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
